


Wife Life

by wlwedi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwedi/pseuds/wlwedi
Summary: A peek into Carey and Killian's domestic and gay af married life.





	Wife Life

“Hey Killian,” Carey said, poking her wife in the stomach. They were sitting on the bed next to each other, Killian polishing her crossbow and Carey filing her claws.

 

“Hm?” Killian grunted, turning her head slightly to show she was listening.

 

“I’m gay.” Carey said, trying not to snicker.

 

“Yeah, I know dumbass. We’re married.” Killian rolled her eyes and went back to her crossbow.

 

“You’re gay too!” Carey exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Killian snorted and carefully set her crossbow on the table before turning and scooping her wife into a bear hug.

 

“Who told you?” she mock interrogated. “Was it Taako? He can never keep his mouth shut.” Carey cackled and squirmed in her hold.

 

“I’ll never tell! Except it was definitely Magnus and you should beat him up probably. You could take him.” Carey snickered and then gasped when Killian blew a raspberry into her shoulder.

 

“I know you’re lying, Magnus would never tell. I guess I’ll just have to tickle it out of you!” Killian exclaimed, pinning Carey’s hands behind her head with one hand and tickling her stomach with the other.

 

“Babe… babe, no… you win… I can’t go on like this… The person who told me was you!” Carey panted out, squirming in Killian’s grasp to try to get away. “Also, not gonna like, you pinning me down so effortlessly is pretty hot babe, we should look into that.” Killian stopped tickling her but didn’t let go of Carey’s hands.

 

“Goddamnit, trust no one not even yourself, am I right?” She chuckled and then leaned closer to kiss Carey hard. At some point in the midst of things, she let go of Carey’s hands which proceeded to sneak under her shirt and paw at her muscles. When they finally broke apart, Carey rested her forehead against Killian’s.

 

They lay there for a while, content to be with each other, until Killian poked Carey in the stomach.

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Carey asked, sticking her thin tongue out.

 

“You poked me first.” Killian shrugged, but she was smiling.

 

“Yeah, but you tickled me. We were even!” Carey protested, even as she pulled the blankets around them and cuddled up to Killian’s chest. Killian chuckled and pulled her wife closer, Carey’s head resting on her chest comfortably. When she spoke again, Carey could hear Killian’s voice rumbling in her chest.

 

“Yeah, well, you’ll get me back next time, I’m sure.” Carey blew a raspberry into Killian’s neck. “Or now is good too, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I was really feeling right now.” Carey snickered, peppering little kisses where she could reach on Killian’s shoulder. They laid there in a moment of contented silence before Killian spoke up again.

 

“I love you, my little sneaky lesbian wife.” Killian pressed a kiss to Carey’s forehead.

 

“I love you too, my strong and buff lesbian wife.” Carey laughed and snuggled in deeper. “Now stop talking, it’s nap time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I felt like writing idk, also titles are really hard sorry


End file.
